The present disclosure relates to a fireworks launching stand. Several different aspects and embodiments are described. Such stands may be helpful in reducing injury and/or damage due to improper and unsafe fireworks use.
Several types of fireworks are offered/sold to consumers. Two types include “Roman candles” and rockets. Generally speaking, a Roman candle is a firework in which pyrotechnic stars are stacked on top of each other. The fuse is ignited from the top and as the flame burns downwards, each pyrotechnic star is ignited in turn and shoots out the top of the Roman candle.
A rocket propels itself up into the sky and provides an explosive display and/or report. It is generally cylindrically shaped and contains an explosive and a fuse. Usually, the fuse is at the base of the rocket. The rocket also has an attached, elongated rod or stick to provide both stability during flight and a means for holding the rocket to allow ignition of the fuse.
Fireworks can be dangerous if improperly handled. The possibility of harm can be reduced by using a fireworks stand to position the firework before and during ignition. The stand can reduce the likelihood that the firework travels in an errant trajectory. It also allows the user to place the firework somewhere after it is lit and to move away from the firework, thus reducing personal injuries.
There remains a need for additional devices and methods by which injury to fireworks users can be reduced.